what about prom?
by my immortal
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight over her going home for prom. actually, this turned out pretty cute. lot's of waffy fluff lol


DISCLAIMER: just because I kidnapped Inuyasha and he lives in my closet (don't worry, he has lots of room) doesn't mean I own him.  
  
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha get into a fight over her going home for prom.  
  
A/N SLIGHT OOC (out of character)  
  
Ok, enough with blubbering and rambling on with the story.  
  
*  
  
" Yes. "  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, please move out of my way!" growled Kagome.  
  
"Why should I? What are you going home for anyways?"  
  
" It's called prom Inuyasha. I've already told you." Said Kagome.  
  
"What exactly is this 'prom' thing anyways?" asked a very confused dog demon, formerly known as Inuyasha.  
  
"It's a modern thing called a dance, in your time they probably called it a ball, or something, girls and guys get dressed up really fancy and go and dance, talk, and eat junk food." Said Kagome thinking to herself, this must have been the 10th time I told him all of this. Next time I have to say it all again I'm going to 'pop' him one, right between the eyes!  
  
" Sounds really dumb, you have better things to be doing, than ' dancing'. Like.... Helping me find the shards", said Inuyasha.  
  
"But.Inuyasha, I have to go all of my friends are expecting me to, said Kagome.  
  
"I don't care wench your staying in this era, do you hear me?" yelled Inuyasha, getting right up in Kagome's face.  
  
Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes. She hurriedly turned around so Inuyasha wouldn't see her crying.  
  
Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears and knew he'd probably gone a little over-board. He hadn't meant to make her cry. "Wench, what are you crying about?" asked Inuyasha trying to be a little nicer than normal.  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome with a slight edge to her voice. Inuyasha took a step back when he heard the edge in her voice. Trod carefully around angry girls he though to himself. He replied with a meek and wary "Yes?"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" she stopped to take a deep breath her face red from anger and lack of oxygen.  
  
Inuyasha was slammed repeatedly into the ground after the 17th time Kagome, who had her back turned to Inuyasha heard a muffled reply coming from his direction. "mph somphy."  
  
"What did you say?" snapped Kagome back still turned to him.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head up from the ground to get away from the All you can eat dirt buffet. Carefully and slowly he said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome stood in shock; he'd never apologized to her before. She could hear Inuyasha slowly hear Inuyasha slowly getting to his feet; the spell had worn off.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome stood stubbornly facing away from him, refusing to look at him. Tentatively he reached out his hand and put it on her shoulder slowly turning her to face him. She kept her head down trying to hide from him. "Kagome, I have something to tell you. I ... I ... I love you." He said, finally letting his emotions free.  
  
She was scared to look at him, afraid he might not be telling the truth. She felt his hand on her cheeks and leaned into it. When she looked up she saw his eyes. They were full of love. Oh my gosh, this is the best day of my life, she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha was slowly getting scared; she still hadn't said anything.  
  
Inuyasha's hands were shaking and she could tell he was nervous. She figured she'd better say something soon. " Inuyasha. I love you too." She said slowly.  
  
He was so happy that she loved him back that he lifted her up into a bone- crunching hug and spun her around until he fell on his butt. Kagome landed perfectly in his lap, her arms around his neck. Slowly Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Just then Kagome pulled away. " Oh no, I almost forgot about prom." She said hastily getting to her feet.  
  
" Come on kag, do you really have to go?" asked Inuyasha getting to his feet as well.  
  
" Well, I don't know." She said trying to make him worry.  
  
" Course I'll stay here with you, you big oaf." She said throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms. " I didn't have a date anyways." She said before locking her lips to his.  
  
" Kag, what about the shards?" said Inuyasha pulling away to catch his breath  
  
" SIT!"  
  
And thus they lived as a 'partially' normal couple.  
  
THE END A/N ok, it wasn't really suppose to be that fluffy, it was suppose to be more humorous than anything. All well. Hate it, review and tell me. Ja ne My immortal 


End file.
